Back again
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: What if haley never came back but it had been pregnant when she left. How do people react when she comes back with a five year old mini nathan in tow. NH BR JP KK more summary inside Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! this is my second story im kind of crap so please review and help me. I do not own any of the characters or song lyrics used in this story.

Summary: What if Haley never came back but she had been pregnant with Nathan's child when she left. It is now 5 years later, the gang are 21 and Haley has to come home to see her parents. Nathan has a girlfriend who is a fan of Haley's music, brucas is still going strong, jake is back and him and peyton are together. Keith didn't die and him and Karen are married and they have a 2 year old daughter.

"so, you're back too are ya Nate?" Lucas asked hugging his brother

"Sure am, and I'd like you to meet Hannah"

"Hi, you must be lucas, I've heard so much about you" a pretty blonde smiled

"Likewise" Lucas smiled. He knew Haley had hurt Nathan and he wanted him to be happy but he always held that little bit of hope that she might come back.

"You wanna go to the river court Luke?"

"Yeah sure, ill ring Jake, Peyton and Brooke and see if they want to join us"

"I'll still beat your ass Jageilski you just watch!" Nathan cried and he checked the ball

"Whatever Nathan. Mr big shot. I better let you win, how embarrassing would it be for a nearly professional player to get beat by lowly old me."

Nathan chuckled. He looked over to Brooke, Peyton and Hannah who were chatting openly and laughing. They were accepting her. Nathan had worried about this he wasn't sure how they would all take the news he was dating again. He'd followed Haley's success through newspapers and the internet but never got in contact and never told Hannah. He was hoping no one would mention it. People didn't tend to when Nathan was around.

Haley drove, the music in her car blaring. It wasn't anything cool, it was Puff the magic dragon, it was Kyle's favourite. She looked over to the five year old boy sitting next to her in her convertible mini. He had black hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Nathan, he had also perfected that smirk that Nathan so often did, he also had his love of Basketball and he had Haley's brains and nose. That was her son Kyle Nathan Scott and she had never been more proud of anything in her life.

Kyle began to stir from his sleep just as they came to the sign that read "Welcome to Tree Hill".

"Welcome to tree hill baby" Hayley cooed "This is where your Mommy grew up."

"Are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's house"

"We sure are honey"

"Yay!"

Just then they passed the river court. Haley took a look and saw a group playing she realised who it was just as Kyle started to scream.

"MOMMY I WANT TO GO PLAY BASKETBALL! I WANNA GO NOW! STOP SO I CAN PLAY!"

"No Kyle we can come later" Haley said quietly but harshly.

"No I want to now!" the boy screamed as he started to undo his safety belt. Haley had no choice but to stop. She couldn't drive when he wasn't buckled in.

"YAY!" Kyle exclaimed

"Oh no honey im just stopping to put your seatbelt back on!"

By this point the group were making there way over to see if they could help the women. They had heard the child shouting and were going to offer to play with him.

Haley tried to hurry but Kyle opened the door and got out and ran over to Lucas, Nathan and Jake.

"Hey boys." Kyle said making all the adults laugh, all except Haley who was trying to hide herself. She knew she would probably have to see them but she hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"Yeah sure little buddy but you better ask your Mom" Nathan said looking up and smiling at the woman in the distance.

She was wearing tight hip hugger jeans and some boots with a fitted t-shirt.

"Mommy can I please please please!!!" Kyle begged.

Unluckily for Haley the group came over to talk to her about it.

"Not now honey later I promise. Grandpa can bring you"

"owww" Kyle scowled.

"No it's fine honestly he can play with us and you can stay and watch if you don't want to leave him" Nathan said trying to see he womans face. Haley had no choice but too look up

"Haley!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Haley!"

They all stood in a shocked and uncomfortable silence just as Hannah, Brooke and Peyton came over and Kyle started to tug at Haley's leg.

"Mommy please can I go play?"

Haley was shocked out of her silence.

"No baby not now" She said picking up Kyle and making her way back to the car.

"Haley wait!" Lucas called

"I'll talk to you later" she replied

"No talk now. I want to know where you've been for the last five years" Nathan spat bitterly

"We can but not when Kyle's here, I don't want him to get caught in the middle of this." Haley said shortly not looking at anyone.

Suddenly Lucas enveloped her in a big hug. Haley was a little taken aback but hugged him back. Brooke came over and stopped then realised who it was.

"Haley?" Brooke exclaimed "Oh my God" She squealed giving her a big hug.

"Who is this little angel?" Brooke said looking down at Kyle.

"I'm Kyle Nathan Scott" Kyle said proudly.

Everyone stopped. Haley closed her eyes and Nathan just stared, wide eyed at Haley waiting for and explanation.

The silence was suddenly broken by a shrill voice.

"Hey Nathan, baby what's going on?"

Along came another one of those uncomfortable silences.

"I really have to get to my parents house" Haley said quick grabbing Kyle and rushing to the car. She got in and drove away leaving the rest of the group stunned at what had just happened.

The group left the river court without saying a word. Hannah did not know what was going on but she was not going to be the one to break this silence.

Haley drove on; from Kyle's face she could tell he was scared.

"Why did that man look like me Mommy? Is he my daddy?"

"Yeah baby he was"

"Can we go back and see him again."

"We'll have to wait and see."

The rest of the journey passed in silence until Haley got back to her parents house.

"Haley Bop" Lydia called

"Hey mom!"

"Grandma!" Kyle shrieked

"Hey Kyle. I've got a treat for you."

"Mom, I'll be right back. I've got something I need to do" Haley called

"Go for it sweetie" Lydia called back, knowing what Haley was going to do.

The gang sat in Karen's café. They still hadn't said anything until Hannah suddenly got a very excited expression on her face. They all looked at her confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Oh. My. God. That was Haley James! Have you heard of her, she's such an amazing singer, I hardly recognised her because she's a lot thinner than she was before but it's definitely her."

They all avoided each others gazes except for Brooke who looked angry.

"You never told her!" Brooke scolded Nathan looking towards Hannah "Okay Nathan I know Haley hurt you but you have to tell some people."

"What's she talking bout baby?" Hannah asked blissfully unaware

"Me and Haley were married, well we still are, she left to go on tour and left me behind, it was supposed to only be six weeks but she never came back until now." Nathan mumbled coldly but Hannah heard every word.

"And apparently you have a son together" Lucas added

"I doubt he's even mine, she was probably sleeping with Chris Keller before she left."

"Nate, one you know that is not true and two that kid is so your's he even has your smirk.

Haley walked in but no one noticed her, they were too involved in their conversation.

"Yeah whatever but it doesn't mean I want anything to do with the little brat." Nathan shouted his anger getting the best of him.

Lucas looked up when he felt the shadow on him. He saw Haley's angry face and turned to Nathan.

"You can be as angry as you like at me for leaving but don't you DARE say anything about MY son. He's innocent in all of this and it's not like I'm asking you o become a part of his life, in fact it would be better if you didn't!" Haley shouted, anger dripping from every word.

"Then why are you back? Why have you come back here after so long?" Nathan retorted.

"You think I came back because of you?"

"Well why else would you come?"

"Because my Mom has cancer and the chemotherapy hasn't worked. Me and my son have come to say goodbye to her for the last time so I'd be grateful if you didn't make this any harder for me or him" She finished tears pouring down her face as she fled from the café.

"Well done jackass!" Lucas shouted at his younger brother

"How was I supposed to know?" Nathan asked defensively but he felt so ashamed.

"Because the world doesn't revolve around you Nathan!" Lucas spat as he ran out of the café. "Hey Hales wait up" he cried after her.

Lucas returned from the café exhausted after looking for Haley for 3 hours.

"Maybe she went home?" Nathan said trying to help.

"You don't think I tried there. Kyle looked scared to death when he heard I couldn't find his Mom!"

"What do I care?"

"You should care! You'll turn into Dan if you don't!"

Nathan took these words hard and he got up and ran from the café.

"Look what you've done now!" Hannah said angrily at Lucas

"He deserved it, he was brutal to Haley today!"

"If what all of you have said is true she deserved it!"

"What she deserved having her mother dying of cancer and being a single Mom!" Peyton blurted out

Peyton hadn't been happy with Haley for leaving but now she understood. She couldn't come back when she was pregnant. Nathan would have hated her for it, and she wanted him to chase his dreams. But she needed to come back now there was no way way she couldn't.

"Haley?" Nathan whispered

There was no reply.

"Haley" He repeated a little more loudly this time.

"Go away!" She whimpered

It wasn't great but at least it was an answer.

"Haley I'm so sorry, I didn't know about your mom. Come on you have to go back, Kyle is getting scared without you"

"What?" Hayley said in disbelief

"Lucas went to see if you were there"

"Oh. How foolish of me to think you'd actually go anywhere near that little brat" she said her words dripping with sarcasm

"I should never have said that, but I don't want to be a part of his or your life!"

"Did I ever say I wanted you to be?"

Nathan was a little taken aback by these words but before he could reply Haley's cell phone buzzed.

"Hey Mom what's up"

"What?!? I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"What? What is it?" Nathan asked

"I need you to take me to the hospital" She cried urgently tears gushing from her face.

"Is it your Mom?" Nathan asked

"No. Kyle. He fell from the window!" She couldn't bring herself to say anymore. He saw the hurt in her eyes and they ran to his car.

"Please let my baby be okay!" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS they've been so positive thank you. but im noticing a lot of people are shocked with nathan's behaviour. I know he's being a total jerk but its five years this time not weeks and im not giving any clues as to how long it is or even if he will change but keep your faith in Nathan and m,e and keep reading thank you.

They pulled up outside the emergency room and Haley jumped out of the car and ran inside Nathan following her as quickly as he could. Even with all his years of playing basketball he couldn't keep up with a woman trying to find her son.

Haley ran up to the desk and frantically asked about her son.

"Madam please calm down" the lady behind the desk asked in what she probably thought was a soothing voice.

"How can I calm down? My son is seriously hurt and you're not letting me see him!" Haley shrieked

Nathan came up and stood behind her

"Please tell us if he's okay" He said shortly

"The name?"

"Kyle Scott" Haley replied

"Mrs Scott?" A doctor asked

"Miss James" Haley corrected him

Nathan felt a shiver down his spine. He didn't know why and seeing her standing there so afraid all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her everything will be okay. He desperately wanted to but he couldn't. He still felt the hurt he felt the day she left, maybe a little less, but it was still there.

"Sorry Miss James. Well your son is very lucky, he could've have very well died from that fall" Haley let out a whimper "but thankfully he didn't. He's in a coma and his Grandmother is sitting with him." The doctor said

"can you take me to him?" Haley pleaded

"Yes certainly" the doctor replied "Would you like to come with us sir?"

Nathan looked from the doctor to Haley. As much as she hurt him this boy was… is his flesh and blood and he knew he had to go see him.

"Yeah" he choked out

Haley looked at him shocked but didn't say a word. Her son deserved a father and no matter what he had said about her she wasn't going to take this away from Kyle.

The walked up to the room and looked in the big window. Lydia was sitting there holding Kyle's hand, with tears running down her face. Haley's insides began to melt and she began sobbing. The sight of her little boy in this state scared her half to death but she knew she had to be strong once she got in there so she let it all out here. Nathan grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug. She stayed sobbing into his chest for half an hour before she composed herself and walked in the room Nathan following shortly behind.

Lydia looked up from the seat next to the bed.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I just left him in your old room and he must have gone to the window. The next thing I knew he was lying in the front yard not moving. I'm so sorry."

"Mom it's not your fault, kids get hurt the same thing probably would have happened even if I had been there. The doctor says he's going to be alright all we have to do is wait." Haley said hugging her mom.

Nathan looked at her shocked. This was the woman who had been crying in his arms for half an hour and now she was just acting like he'd grazed his knee. At that moment he felt so proud of her, she was the same person he'd known all those years ago, even if she looked different. But still as beautiful. "I did not just think that! I have a girlfriend" he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"We'll go get some coffee. You two stay here with Kyle" Lydia said and exited the room with her husband.

"Come on sweetie, wake up for Mommy. We have to go play basketball. Come on." Haley said as if she was just trying to wake him up from a nights sleep.

"How do you do it?" Nathan asked

"Do what?"

"act like it's nothing"

"I have to, or it'll drive me crazy and I wont be able to cope when he wakes up. and for my Mom she doesn't need any extra stress"

"I'm so sorry about that Hales. I don't know what to say."

She smiled to herself when he called her Hales. No one ever called her that anymore.

"It's okay most people don't. I haven't told Kyle, he's too young to understand."

"Haley, seeing him lying here has put it into perspective for me. I want to get to know him and I want him to know me. I don't want to turn out like Dan."

"He guessed you know"

"Guessed what?"

"That you were his Dad. When we got in the car he asked me why you looked like him"

"Smart kid. Just like his Mom." Nathan looked up and smiled

"Yeah but as arrogant as his father" Haley laughed

"How did he get into basketball? I'm guessing you didn't teach him?"

"No. His kindergarten teacher played with them and told me he had natural talent. I can't say I was surprised but since then he's loved it and I had to learn how to play by the way!"

"Well you wouldn't if you'd come back!" Nathan said a slight bitterness in his voice

"Nathan.." She trailed off

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I just couldn't the longer it got the harder it was to come back."

"Hey" a man looked around the door

"Chris what are you doing here?!"

okay not really a cliff hanger but I want to go off and watch oth lol so im going to finish there and do another chapter in a bout an hour read and review thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much I've been getting so many reviews and I know its quite slow moving but bear with me. I'm not even sure where its going yet so if you have any ideas help me along the way. I do not own any of the characters or lyrics used in this song. although I really wish I owned Nathan **

"Chris! What are you doing here?!?" Haley shrieked jumping up and hugging her friend

Nathan felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at this man he despised so much, the man who took away the love of his life.

"Well, I kept calling you and there was no answer and I was worried something might have happened to your Mom so I came down here and when I saw the note pinned to the door I came as quickly as I could. When I heard it was Kyle I was even more scared. How is the little guy?"

"Oh Chris. He's in a coma… I don't know what to do" Haley sobbed

"Mommy?" Kyle started to stir "Cwis?"

"Hey buddy! you been jumping out windows?" Chris smiled as Haley gathered Kyle in a huge hug.

"Nope I falled" Kyle said looking slightly happy about it.

Nathan looked on he couldn't help but feel like and outsider, as if Kyle was Chris' son not his and he didn't like it he was just about to clear his throat to get their attention when Hannah walked in. Closely followed by Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake.

"Hey baby" Hannah said as she wrapped Nathan in a hug and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I was so worried, you'd been gone so long! I'm so relieved now though" she said giving him another kiss on the lips.

Seeing the look in Haley's eyes Chris interrupted this scene by saying

"Okay people I think Haley and Kyle need some time, come on everybody out!"

Nathan was about to protest when he saw Haley mouth a quick thank you to Chris and he stormed out.

"Maybe we should all go to the waiting room!" Lucas suggested

"Yeah, come on" Chris said

"Whatever Keller I'm not taking orders from you!" Nathan spat

"Geez it wasn't and order, but it's either that or leave"

Nathan looked at him, eyes full of hate, he didn't want him to win but he knew if he left now he'd probably never see his son again.

1 hour later.

They were all sitting in the waiting room on chairs laid out in a semi-circle. Lydia and Jimmy had gone home to rest and popped in on Haley and Kyle on the way out. The group sat Nathan with Hannah cuddling up to him, Lucas with Brooke falling asleep on his shoulder, Jake and Peyton sitting together and Chris sitting opposite Nathan.

"What's taking her so long?" Hannah asked frustrated "Can't we just leave baby?"

"It might be for the best" Chris said

"What is your problem Keller?"

"My problem is that this is gonna be one of the worst weeks of Haley's life and you and her aren't exactly making it any easier on her!"

"What right do you have to comment on anything? It's none of your business!"

"It is my business when my friend is hurting!"

"Friend?!" Nathan laughed

"Yeah Scott my friend Haley! Who, no matter what you think I never slept with and deep down you know it! You keep wanting to think that she left because of me because you would hate to have to live up to the fact that your stupid ultimatum is the reason she left. It's you fault Nathan no one else's!"

Everyone was speechless. When they thought about it again it seemed to make sense.

"Your wrong!" Hannah said quietly

"What do you know about it? You didn't even know about Haley before today!" Brooke chimed in

Chris gave her a grateful smile, which she did not return; she was sticking up for Haley not him.

Just then Haley came in. She could sense the tension in the room, and knew what she was about to say would only add to it.

"Kyle wants to see you, Chris" Haley said quietly hoping that no one would notice but the room was deadly silent and everyone heard every word. Chris got up silently and walked out. Haley took his seat.

She looked across at Nathan and Hannah and noticed he'd moved closer to her since she'd walked in.

She sat there, on her own, with a silent tear falling down her face.

"Aww Hales!" Lucas got up and sat beside her and put his arm around her "Don't cry!"

"It's not Kyle, I know he'll be fine, it's just this isn't going to be the last time I'm here in the next few weeks is it?"

"Haley, you could have longer than you think. Doctor's can be wrong and your Mom's a fighter!"

"Yeah but what if she has less time?"

"I don't know Hales, but everything happened for a reason!"

"But if I hadn't left I could have spent more time with her"

"That's your only regret for leaving?" Nathan asked sourly

"Nathan, not now!" Lucas said angrily

"When then? Because every time I try something happens or Haley dodges it!"

"Can you blame her when this is the way you start the conversation?" Lucas shouted

"Lucas it's okay!" Haley said quietly

"No Hales it's not! You have enough to deal with!"

"No it's fine. What do you want to know Nathan?" She asked reluctantly.

"What do I want to know?" He shouted "I want to know where the hell you've been for the last five years Haley! Why didn't you call or write or even tell me I have a son? Did you not think it was important?"

"Of course it's important!" She screamed back "How many times do you think I started a letter and screwed it up and threw it away, how many times do you think I dialled half your number then hung up the phone! It was just too hard Nathan. I didn't want to know what you thought of me for leaving, and as for telling you you had a son, like you would have listened to me long enough to find out! You would have just hung up! And as you said earlier you probably would have wanted nothing to do with him anyway!"

"Don't try and blame this on me! You still could have tried" Nathan said in a defensive voice

"I'm not trying to blame you! But don't you understand? It was too hard for me!"

"Hard for you? I was the one left behind!"

"I know that and you have no idea how sorry I am for leaving, but I had dreams and so did you and now we both get to fulfil them!"

"What about our son?"

"That's up to you, and he has a name"

"I want to see him!"

"Okay we'll sort something out, but it's his choice"

Unaware to Haley or anyone else in the room the doctor had let Chris take Kyle to see everybody, and the tiny boy was standing there petrified after hearing all the shouting and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm not sure what to do now, I'm going to add in some Naley and Laley so keep reading and review .

Haley walked out of the waiting room just as Chris had managed to get Kyle back into his bed which was only down the hall. Haley couldn't know that he had heard that, it would break her heart. She had always tried to protect him from everything that had happened before he was born and Chris knew she didn't want this to happen.

"Hey sweetie" Haley said as she came in the room

"Haley can I have a word?" Nathan popped his head around the door

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in a minute Kyle" and she left the room

"Can I go in and talk to him?" Nathan asked in a hushed voice

"Yeah, I guess"

"Alone?"

"Well I'll stay in for a while but if he's okay with you then I'll leave"

"Fair enough"

They went back into the room, Kyle scowled at Nathan.

"What's wrong grouchy pants?" Haley said jokingly to Kyle who just continued to give Nathan an evil look.

"Do you remember this man Kyle? This is Nathan" Kyle stayed silent

"Hey champ! I'm your Daddy!" Nathan said smiling

"No your bad, you made Mommy cry! And you shout! Daddies don't shout at Mommies!" Kyle said

"Oh Kyle, baby he didn't make me cry or shout at me!"

"Yes he did, and I'm your big boy who has to protect you!" Kyle said as Haley hugged him. Nathan looked at the boy in front of him, he really was his father's son and he could understand being that protective of Haley.

"No sweetie, I'm meant to protect you, and Nathan won't hurt you, or me" She said soothingly

"Okay!" He smiled

"So you gonna give me a chance, little guy?" Nathan asked still trying to smile even though he'd been very shaken by what Kyle had said.

"Okay" Nathan replied cautiously

"I'll leave you guys to it and I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you" Haley said as she and Chris left. They walked along the corridors and got to the waiting room.

"I'm not sure I can go in there" Haley said as Chris went to turn the door handle

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, I get the feeling that none of them really like Hannah either"

They stepped into the room and Haley sat next to Lucas with Chris on the other side of her.

"Can I talk to you Hales?" Lucas asked

"Yeah sure"

They got up and walked out of the room.

"God I've missed you so much Haley!" Lucas said wrapping her in the biggest hug of the million she'd got today.

"I know I've missed you too Luke!"

"Why did you never come back? Or even tell me about Kyle, you know I wouldn't have told Nathan if you didn't want me to"

"I know Luke it's just I didn't want to confuse Kyle with all the high school drama that I'd left behind and I just kept putting it off. I was hoping it was true that time heals all wounds"

"You knew that was never going to happen"

"Yeah I know." She paused "How long have Nathan and Hannah been together?"

"I don't know, not long this is the first time I've met her."

"Oh."

"How long are you staying?"

"It depends on my Mom, it could be weeks it could be months, but now that Nathan and Kyle seem to be getting along I'll have to come back a lot more, and of course to visit my dad."

"Okay so we'll have you for a while"

Their conversation was interrupted by Hannah.

"Hi Lucas" She said totally ignoring Haley.

"Hi Hannah" He replied politely

"when do you think Nathan will be done so we can go home?"

"I don't know he'll probably be a while, you go home it's been a long night, in fact we all should, the only people who need to be here are Haley and Nathan."

-----

Haley, Nathan and Kyle had all been sitting in the hospital room for an hour just laughing and joking. Acting like a normal family.

"I should get going" Nathan said as he stood up

"No you can stay here, I'm going to be sleeping here"

"Stay Daddy" Kyle chipped in.

Nathan looked at him, this was the first time he'd called him Daddy, all the other times it had been Nate. He made a puppy dog face, he same Haley would when she wanted things to go her way, and it had always worked on him so he sat back down.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Haley and Nathan had been allowed to take Kyle home, they had spent the night at the hospital and it had been nice but now they were out in the real world again.

They got in Nathan's car which was still there from the night before and they drove away from the hospital. They pulled up outside Haley's house and got out of the car. Haley picked up Kyle and turned to Nathan.

"Thank you, I know it must have been hard for you to hold your tongue, especially with Chris there." Haley said as she put Kyle down and he ran off to play in the sandbox.

Nathan looked into her big brown eyes and loved the look he was getting, he didn't want to ruin it by telling her about their shouting match in the waiting room.

"What's the deal with you two anyway, are you together?" Nathan asked quietly, even though he knew the answer he had to see it for himself.

"No, we never dated, but when we were in New York we shared an apartment, it just seemed to make sense you know, having someone we knew around, and I needed someone to help with Kyle" Haley replied

"Okay, did you date anyone?"

"I went on a few dates but most bailed when they found out about Kyle so I stopped bothering, most young guys don't want a girl with a kid" She laughed but Nathan could tell she found it hard.

"You'll be okay you know, everything will get better"

"I hope so."

"How long are you staying?"

"Well last night I told Lucas that it depends on my Mom but I was thinking, it would be so much better for Kyle to grow up here, rather than in a big city so I might be staying, for good, but I'd have to find somewhere to live first and of course go back and sort everything out"

"What about your music?"

"I haven't really done anything in a long time, I didn't have the heart, and no material to write about so I think one album is enough for me, but I might stay writing"

"and you can do that from here?"

"Yeah I can do that from anywhere really"

"Great, I was thinking maybe Kyle could spend the night at mine tonight?"

"Yeah that would be great, it would give me some time with my Mom too"

"Could I take him now so we have the day?"

"How about we all go to the river court together?"

"Okay"

"Let me just go in and say hi"

Haley ran inside and Nathan just watched her. Hannah was right she was a lot thinner, but still as beautiful. He'd missed her so much and now they had a child together, "Maybe we should give it a second chance" he thought to himself "But we're so different from the people we used to be, why even fight for it?... because I love her, I always will. Always and forever" He sighed and looked around at Kyle who was running across the yard with a basketball.

"Hey buddy, your coming with me to play some ball aren't you?" Nathan said scooping Kyle up and putting him on his shoulders.

"Weeeeee!" Kyle yelled

"I don't think heights are the best for him" Haley laughed as she caught up with them.

------

They got to the river court and Nathan and Kyle played for and hour and Nathan let Kyle win.

"Mommy! I beat daddy I beat daddy!" Kyle said in a sing song voice.

"Yes you did!" Haley said looking up at Nathan "Why don't you go over and play in the sand box"

Kyle ran off and Nathan took a seat next to Haley on the bleachers.

"If someone had told me last week that I'd be here playing basketball with my son, I would sent them to a mental institution" Nathan laughed

"Tell me about it" Haley smiled.

She looked at Nathan and the world seemed to stop, the way it did when he first kissed her, she still loved him and always will. Always and forever.

------

"We should go to he café you still haven't seen Karen or Sophie" Nathan said as he and Haley swung Kyle between them

"Sophie?"

"Yeah Karen and Keith's daughter"

"Oh my god they have a daughter?"

"Yeah a lot's happened in five years"

"I know, and I wish I'd been here for all of it"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked looking surprised

"Well I loved the tour I really did, but every time we'd go into some small town to play I'd think of tree hill and even more when we went into big cities where you could go a whole day without seeing someone you knew! It was so different to me, and I missed you all so much" Haley said wistfully

"If you missed us so much why did you never even visit?"

"Because it was never the right time, and I did visit once a couple of years ago but I only came for a couple of days and you were all at college."

"Oh."

"It was just after my parents moved back, and Taylor moved back with them"

"Really? I haven't seen her around"

"Well you wouldn't really, she still moves around a lot but now she has somewhere she can always come back to. I think she's coming tomorrow as well, because of mom"

"Here we are" Nathan said trying to change the subject, he hated seeing Haley upset even though at one point it was all he wanted,

"Haley!" Karen said surprised "I heard a rumour you were back in town

"I sure am" Haley said as Karen came from behind the counter and gave her a hug

"Let me take a look at you" Karen said as she held Haley at arms length "You've gotten thinner we'll have to give you some food missy"

"Yeah what about that? I thought when you had a baby you gained weight not lost it?" Nathan laughed but deep down he was concerned

"Oh" Haley laughed "Just the stress of a child, which I hear you have now too Karen"

Karen looked around "Yeah you'll have to meet Sophie and where is this Kyle I've been hearing so much about and who in typical Scott fashion ended up in hospital on the first day in tree hill!" They all laughed as Kyle stayed hidden behind Nathan and Haley

After they had eaten Haley, Nathan and Kyle went back to Haley's to pick up Kyle's things.

"Bye Mommy"

"Bye sweetie, you be good for Daddy"

"I will"

"Haley" Nathan said as he strapped Kyle into the car "There's a thing at tric tomorrow night you should come and you can pick up Kyle from there"

"Okay, I'll think about it"

She watched them drive away, and smiled to herself just as another car pulled up behind her and out stepped hurricane Taylor.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its take me so long to upload i had problems with the documents uploading and stuff

"Taylor? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" Haley said suspiciously

"I managed to get an earlier flight, and I didn't think you'd be coming back at all"

"Of course I would, this is Mom we're talking about"

"What about your little secret?"

"By that do you mean Kyle?"

"Of course I meant Kyle, what else would I mean? Do you have another secret?" Taylor winked mischievously and Haley just laughed.

They were getting on a lot better than they were before, because Taylor had helped Haley with Kyle when he was first born and had been there when he was born.

They went inside and got a drink and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So where is the little guy?" Taylor asked

"He's with Nathan" Haley said as she sipped some of her orange juice

"What? How did that happen?" Taylor said practically choking

"Well, you know the river court is on the way into town. Guess who was playing there as Kyle started screaming that he wanted to play"

"No!"

"Yup, and what's worse is his girlfriend was there and everyone and it the was the most awkward moment of my life, including when I fell at the VMA's"

Taylor laughed.

"So I'm guessing he didn't just pick him up and walk off into the sunset?"

"Of course not, there was a fight and when I was gone Kyle fell from a window" Taylor gasped "No he's okay we brought him home this morning and everything's going to be fine but apparently it put everything into perspective for Nathan and he wants to get to know him"

"This is great"

"I know" Haley smiled "It's great for Kyle to have a father figure

"Yeah" Taylor replied "Have you said anything to Nathan about his little visit to me?"

"No, I didn't see the point, I'll use it if we have a fight" Haley laughed as did Taylor

"Okay whatever little sis but I wanna see my nephew"

"I'll call Nathan and see if it's okay" Haley got up and left the room.

Taylor sighed after her, she didn't want her to get her hopes up but she did want them back together they were made for each other, everybody knew that.

-----

MEANWHILE

"Where have you been?" Hannah yelled not even noticing the little boy clinging to Nathan's hand.

"I've been with Kyle"

"And Haley?"

"And Haley." Nathan admitted

Hannah sighed, Nathan could tell she was annoyed but chose to ignore it, this holiday was going to be the end of them, he could feel it.

"Kyle this is Hannah" Nathan said to Kyle

"What is it with you people and shouting?" Kyle questioned as Nathan laughed

"Hewwo Kyle" Hannah said in sickly baby voice

Kyle just looked at her like she was mad and walked past her.

They went out the back and started playing basket ball when Nathan's phone rang. He hung up and turned to Kyle.

"Your Aunt Taylor is coming to see you" Nathan said to him

"Tay is coming?" Kyle said

"Yup, she's coming over here especially to see you!"

"Yay!" Kyle cheered.

10 minutes later

"You have visitors" Hannah said sourly pointing at Haley and Taylor

"I don't like her!" Taylor whispered in Haley's ear

"Auntie Tay!!" Kyle squealed

"Hey buddy! How is my favourite nephew?!"

"I'm good" Kyle said

"Hi Nathan" Taylor said coyly looking at Nathan

"Taylor" Nathan nodded politely

"Okay well that was warm" Taylor said quietly enough for only Haley to hear "I only wanted to say Hi so we'll be going, we've got a lot of sisterly chatting to get done" Taylor laughed and Haley smiled.

"Wait Haley can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Since when have you and Taylor been so close?"

"She was there when Kyle was born and helped with him a lot so I guess we just grew closer"

Nathan looked worried so Haley used this as a chance to put him out of his misery.

"Why are looking so worried Nathan? It's not as if on your way back from visiting me you called Taylor and told her and went to where she worked and tried to sleep with her now is it?" Haley laughed

Nathan bit his lip and looked down.

"Nathan, I'm not angry or upset, sure I was at first but it's also one of the reasons me and Tay are so close now, it's the fact that you didn't sleep together that matters Nathan not the other stuff"

Nathan sighed in relief "Okay" He smiled "I'm glad you two are so close"

With that Haley left and went with Taylor.

_Wow, she really has changed _Nathan thought as he remembered how she had reacted to the fact that Taylor was who he had lost his virginity to.

He smiled just as Kyle threw the ball which hit him on the side of the face and Kyle started laughing. Nathan chased after him and caught him and swung him into the air

"So do you like it here in tree hill?" Nathan asked Kyle as they sat in the kitchen eating pizza

"Yeah, I can play here, in New York there are too many cars so I have to stay inside more, and I know Mommy doesn't like it that much, but when we want to get ice cream in the middle of the night it's good"

"Well we can tell you have been living with your mom if you like ice cream in the middle of the night.

Kyle nodded.

"Well it's a good thing I bought ice cream isn't it" Nathan smiled and got out the chocolate ice cream from the freezer. He put it in between them and got out two spoons.

They were eating and laughing for about half and hour like a father and son should when Hannah came back.

"I just went shopping" She sighed as she collapsed on the couch

"I can see that" Nathan laughed

"Is it time for him to go to bed yet?" Hannah asked seriously

"Hannah it's only 6 o' clock"

"Yeah. So what? He's a kid he can't tell the time" She said

"I can too!" Kyle yelled starting to get annoyed "I don't like her! I want Mommy!" He pouted.

"Then go to your Mom's" Hannah said dismissively

"Hannah!" Nathan shouted shocked "He's my son and he comes first so either accept it or get out!"

Hannah got up and walked towards Nathan "You've only known about him for a day! And at first you didn't want to know him so what's changed so much now Nathan?"

"I've realised how important he is to me and I have to be there for him" Nathan shouted back as Kyle began to cry just as Haley knocked on the door and came in.

"What's she doing here?" Hannah shouted

"Oh I just wanted to say goodnight to Kyle, I'll go if it's a bad time" Haley said as she turned to go back out

"No Haley, Kyle wanted to see you" Nathan interrupted

"Unbelievable!" Hannah sighed as she stomped off up the stairs

"I'm so sorry, I came at the worst possible time" Haley gushed

"No it's fine Haley, honestly you saved me"

Haley laughed and suddenly the mood tensed up and neither wanted to break the awkward silence they were stuck in.

"Mommy! I want to go home!" Kyle cried

"We can't honey. We're here for the summer"

"Okay then but I can I go back to Grandma's with you?" He pleaded

Nathan looked down he couldn't believe Hannah had ruined this for him. Why couldn't she have just stayed out of it, his son probably hated him. Haley saw Nathan's reaction and felt sorry for him. This obviously wasn't going well.

"Why don't we all go to the park again and you can decide after" Haley said hoping that the trip to the park would ware Kyle out so he wouldn't make a fuss about where he slept.

Nathan smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" He whispered

"My pleasure" she smiled.

Hannah watched angrily as they all walked down the road looking like any average family.

-------

They got to the park and went over to the swings. Kyle got up and sat on one and motioned for Haley and Nathan to push him, but instead Haley sat on the swing next to him and left Nathan to push him, and possibly her as well. She hoped.

Nathan pushed them both on the swing and smiled to himself, this was the way it was meant to be. _Why was everything so messed up? _He asked himself. Sure he loved Haley but it still hurt every time he remembered that she left him to go on tour.

They sat down on the grass as Kyle went off and played on the jungle gym.

They were sitting there looking into each other's eyes and Haley turned to watch Kyle.

"You're a great Mom Hales. I always knew you would be, your so patient and kind, even with me"

"Believe me, you made good practice for Kyle." She laughed "He's so like you, you know, not just look wise but just the way he handles himself, I suppose it helped me miss you less" He looked at her confused "Because I always had a part of you with me, even since the moment I left" She explained.

He looked into her big brown eyes and moved closer, he leant in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

She looked into his blue eyes and even though she knew this was wrong she kissed him back. God she had missed kissing him. The world stopped for them. But then it started again.

"Nathan. This is wrong. I have to go, you take Kyle and I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

When Haley got home, she ran up to her room and laid down on her bed. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. She stayed thinking about it as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Haley you ruined my life I could never love you!" Nathan shouted_

"_I-" Haley sobbed_

"_Don't even bother!" He screamed "I never want to see you again!" _

Just then Haley fell off her bed. It was all a dream, thank God.

"Hales, I know you're lazy put you could actually get up off the bed instead of rolling" Taylor laughed

"I fell" Haley defended while laughing

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked

"Nothing" Haley replied

"Come on Haley, a sister can always tell" Taylor said knowingly

"Okay, Nathan kissed me last night" Haley admitted

"He kissed you?" Taylor questioned

"Well obviously I kissed back but I stopped it when I remembered he had a girlfriend"

"Haley! Why? It's obvious she's nothing and you mean more to him! You're too nice for your own good Haley and I can bet if it was the other way around they probably would have ended up having sex Haley!"

Haley laughed. Taylor was right and she needed to go and sort this out straight away.

---------

Haley knocked on the door nervously. She stood waiting. She'd always felt intimidated by this house, it was so big and grand, just then Hannah opened the door. She was wearing nothing but one of Nathan's shirts and this made Haley uncomfortable.

"Hi Haley" Hannah said mockingly, or so Haley felt it was. This woman was standing there parading herself.

"Oh if you're not up I'll come back later" Haley said. She thought that Hannah would have gone after last night but apparently not.

"Well we're all up but I thought you were going to pick Kyle up tonight at the club"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Haley said absent mindedly "I'll just go and meet Chris" She added as she saw Nathan coming up. He heard her and his face hardened. Haley smiled inwardly just the reaction she had been hoping for, it was unfair but she wanted to see if he still cared or if that kiss was just a spur of the moment thing.

_If that's the way she wants to play it_ Nathan thought to himself as he walked over to Hannah and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Haley mimed gagging to herself as both of them were obviously not paying attention. She walked away just as Chris pulled up in a rental car. He got out and ran over to Haley and gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"Wow! Chris, this car is amazing and just like-"

"the one we got when the tour finished" Chris finished smiling.

"Well come on partner we got to go get some breakfast" Haley said as she jumped in the car. Chris got in the drivers side and they drove away. Nathan watched angrily and clenched his jaw, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hannah.

_Well this will be the end of us. _She thought to herself.

----

"So what was that?" Chris asked as they sat eating pancakes in Karen's café

"Well last night Nathan kissed me and I stopped it and I went to talk to him about it this morning but there he was with her and definitely looked like he got some last night"

"Classy" Chris commented

"Yeah, but I was hoping it was more than just a spur of the moment thing but whatever I mean if he doesn't care"

"Come on Hales, that guy still loves you, I doubt he ever stopped, and if it's any consolation he looked jealous as hell when you hugged and to be honest Haley, I'm hurt you would use me in that way" Chris joked

"I'm sorry I did but if anyone could piss him off it's always been you. Wait, I'm being such a bitch I have no right to do this to him"

"Well he's playing back so don't feel too guilty"

"Oh my God, tonight." Haley gasped

"What?"

"I said I'd go to this thing at tric and pick up Kyle there, can you come with me? Please?" She begged "Everyone will be all couply and I don't want to be left out!"

"Okay, since you're my buddy!"

"Oh thank you so much Chris!" Haley said as she hugged him, unaware that Nathan was across the street with Kyle.

_Maybe it wasn't just for show _Nathan thought to himself as he made his way over.

Haley heard the bell above the door ring and in came Kyle and Nathan.

"Mommy! Cwis!" Kyle squealed

"Hey li'l fella" Chris said as Haley kissed her son.

"Chris can you watch Kyle while me and Nathan talk"

"Yeah sure, take as long as you like" Chris winked

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Chris as followed Haley out of the café.

"Okay so are you going to tell me what the hell happened last night" Nathan questioned

"Don't be like that with me, you're the one with the girlfriend so don't be like that and obviously judging by this morning I made the right decision"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you must have got some last night and the kiss must have only been a spur of the moment type of thing so it's better I stopped it before we did something we'd both regret"

"Fine" Nathan spat

"Don't be like this, we have to get along for Kyle's sake"

"Whatever" Nathan said as he went into the café.

Nathan took Kyle and left as Haley was left sitting there. Wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

Haley and Chris walked into the club. Haley couldn't believe she'd agreed to let Kyle come. They made their way to the table where Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Hannah were sitting.

"Hey guys" Haley said

"Helloooo" Kyle said and everyone laughed.

Haley took a seat in between Lucas and Chris, with Kyle resting on her knee.

"I'll get you a drink" Lucas offered

"I'll have an orange juice thanks, and Kyle will have a water, anything with sugar makes him go hyper" Haley laughed.

"Hey people and welcome to open mike night!" Karen called from the stage as the crowd cheered.

"What? No one said anything about open mike night" Haley said but nobody heard her.

"Do we have anyone who would like to go first?" Hannah jumped up and ran over to the stage.

She sat down and took the microphone as the opening bars of Halo started. The group looked at each other uncomfortably, of all the songs she could have picked.

"She's a replacement you!" Chris whispered in Haley's ear.

Just then they heard a screech like a cat dying and realised it was Hannah singing.

"Or maybe not" He said and Haley laughed and received a very dirty look from Nathan.

"Mommy! She's breaking your song!" Kyle squealed putting his hands over his ears

"Shes not breaking it" Haley said

"No she's killing it!" Chris said and the group laughed, all except Nathan of course.

Throughout the song Haley kept flinching and cringing, this was the worst she'd ever heard her song, eventually the song finished.

Hannah came down off the stage and ran up to Nathan.

"What did you think?" She said waiting for their praise

"Well it was definitely something" Chris said

"Aww thanks Chris" Hannah smiled, she obviously didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Was I better than your Mommy Kyle?" She asked smiling

"No." Kyle said shortly "No ones better than Mommy!"

"Not even Uncle Chris?" Chris said as he started to tickle Kyle

Nathan cringed he hated when Chris got called uncle, this man was horrible.

"Nope Mommy is better!"

"Thank you sweetie" Haley said and kissed him

"Well what does he know he's only a child!" Chris said pretending to be upset

"Well he knows as well as the rest of the country!" Haley said mock argumentatively

"What do you mean by that Miss James?"

"Well, Halo and When it comes came out at the same time, and Halo got higher in every chart! That's all I'm saying!" Haley laughed while Chris gave her a jealous look

""Mommy, Cwis sing dancing blue stars!!" Kyle said, they all knew he meant Dancing when the stars go blue.

"I don't think so"

"Oh come on Haley, we haven't sung it in ages" Chris said

"Exactly I probably can't even remember how it goes"

"I can" Nathan said sourly

"Fine, I will come on Chris" Haley said getting up from her seat. Of course she remembered how it goes but she didn't want to make Nathan feel uncomfortable but after him putting her on the spot like that she thought what the hell. She'll go up there and make him so jealous that he's with that tone deaf cat and wish he was back with her. Wait I have no right to think that she thought, no I'll do this for me and me only.

She sat up on the stage at the front and Chris picked up a guitar and she moved to the piano.

Add song lyrics!!!

She remembered the time at prom when Nathan had got the dj to play this song if she won and then she remembered the look on his face when he heard Chris' voice, that had been the start of all their problems.

_lyrics_

She looked up at Nathan and Hannah who were dancing together to her song; that was such a slap in the face, she wanted Nathan to be happy but not with her, no that's unfair he should live his own life.

_lyrics_

Next Haley sang teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift and Chris sang Glad then to finish Haley sang Halo with a lot louder applause than Hannah got.

_lyrics_

She walked down from the stage and took her seat and put Kyle back on her lap.

"You haven't lost it haley" Chris congratulated her

"Neither have you"

"Well duh!"

She gave him a playful slap on the arm. Just as Nathan, began to very unattractively eat Hannah's face.

"Urgh" Kyle squirmed in Haley's arms

"Okay, I think it's my queue to leave, no son should have to see his father do that" Haley said as she grabbed her purse

"Are they gonna have sex Mommy?"

Everyone looked in shock but started to laugh, even Nathan who had pulled away from Hannah.

"Chris" Haley turned accusingly towards him "How does my son know about s-e-x?" she asked

"Well lets just say he walked in-"

"OH MY GOD! HE WALKED IN ON YOU!!!" Haley screeched

"We weren't actually having sex, she was just topless and on top of me"

"Chris couldn't you ever lock the door, and where was i?"

"Well it might have been that time you went out with that guy and left me to babysit"

"I leave him with you for one night and he practically sees a live porn show"

By this point everyone is in stitches.

"But it still doesn't explain how he knows about sex" Haley added

"Well I thought shouldn't leave the boy wondering so I filled him on the birds and the bees a little early, now you don't have to do it!" Chris smiled that arrogant smile and winked, Kyle just sat on Haleys lap laughing, he loved hearing Chris and Haley argue like this, the way Chris kept so calm but Haley's voice just keeps getting higher and higher.

"So he's learnt how to treat women from you! He'll be a womanising jerk" Haley joked

"He'll be like his father then" and the laughter died

"Chris! That's totally out of order" Haley said

"I'm talking about Nathan before you, everyone knows you changed him!" Chris said

"Twice" Nathan corrected

"What?" Haley asked turning to Nathan

"Well you changed me from a jerk into a good guy back into a jerk" Nathan explained "Until my accident"

"Oh right" Haley looked ashamed, and the group sat in what felt like silence even though there was music playing in the background.

Just then Haley's phone rang, it was Taylor.

"Tay what is it?"

"I'll be right there" Haley said as she handed Kyle to Chris and ran out of the club and speeded home.

**dun dun dun yeah so read and review and**** I wrote this chapter before 6,7 and 8 and I like it so yeah. Lol.**

**The songs in this chapter were:**

**Dancing when the stars go blue- Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz**

**Glad- Tyler Hilton**

**Teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift**

**Halo- Bethany Joy Lenz**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Haley speeded through the streets of tree hill as fast as she could so she would get home. She knew this day was coming but she never realised that it would be so soon. She ran a red light but just carried on. After ten minutes she got home. She parked and the driveway and ran into the house and up to her parents bedroom. She stepped inside, the familiar scent of lavender overpowered her. Her mom had always liked it and it made sense that it was all she could smell. She looked over to the king size bed in the corner of the room. Her mother was lying in it looking as white as the sheets that covered her frail body. Jimmy was sitting on one side and Taylor on the other. Haley ran to the bed and hugged her mother just as Jimmy and Taylor left.

"My times up now Haley bop" Haley sobbed "Come on now sweetie, you're stronger than this, and I know that you're going to be the one to keep it all together, for Kyle and your Dad and Taylor, but remember to help yourself as well and sort things out with Nathan, I want you to be happy and from the moment I saw you together I knew he made you truly happy" Lydia's voice was raspy and low like she was grasping for the air.

"Mom, what am I going to do without you?" Haley cried as she held her Mom's hand

"You'll be fine Haley, you'll live your life, you'll remember me and you'll raise a perfect son the way I raised four perfect daughters and 3 perfect sons, you know how I know? Because you learnt from me." They both laughed "Never doubt yourself Haley bop, I love you and I'll always be with you"

"I love you too Mom" Haley looked up and Lydia closed her eyes and slowly slipped away. Haley laid there for what seemed like eternity, not wanting to let go but she knew she had to, for her Mom.

-----

Haley walked along the roads trying to clear her head. She thought of all the good times she had had with her mother. They had rarely ever fought and she had loved her so much for letting her marry Nathan. Haley found herself at her wedding spot. It still looked the same and Haley pictured her wedding, with her Mom standing there and she was so happy. _Where did it all go so wrong? _ She asked herself.

Just then she felt someone watching her, she turned around and saw Nathan looking at her worriedly.

"She's gone" Haley sobbed as she ran into Nathan's open arms "I was with her, talking to her and I'll never have that again, ever. She was always there for me, she was the one who let us get married she was there the whole time…"

Nathan sat with Haley for the rest of the night and let her talk about her Mother, that was all she needed, someone to listen to her.

"I'm so sorry Hales" Nathan said as the sun was rising and he'd realised he hadn't said it yet "I didn't know your mom very well but she was so nice and I remember being so happy she was my mother in law. She was how a Mom was supposed to be, no drama just love."

Haley let out another sob.

"She told me to sort things out with you" Haley smiled "She said you made me truly happy"

"Did I?"

"You do" Haley sighed

Nathan leaned in and kissed her, it was a passionate but sweet kiss and all the love they'd had for each other over the past 5 years was being shared between them.

"I still love you Haley and I want to be with you, and protect you and be there for you. Always and forever." Nathan said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want the same" Haley replied simply.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, i know i haven't updated this story in forever, but i suddenly felt inspired. and i got a few reviews recently so i guess people want me to carry it on._

* * *

Nathan slowly walked back to his house after taking Haley home. They had sat together for most of the night just to be with each other. Nathan had promised to go and get Kyle so Haley could have the day to herself, but first he had to break up with Hannah. He felt terrible about this, he had brought her back to meet his family and he was about to dump her while they were there, but this was Haley and his son. He'd be in denial if he said he'd ever stopped loving her, but he doubted whether Hannah would understand. He and Haley had decided to try again, they were going to take it slow and just try dating for a while before they got in too deep.

Nathan put his key in the lock and walked into the kitchen, he looked at the clock above the window and saw it was 7:30 and he didn't think Hannah would be up for a while so he had some time to plan what he was going to say. Unfortunately, that thought went down like a burst balloon when Hannah walked into the kitchen fully dressed and when Nathan looked at her he saw her pissed off expression and her arms resting agressively on her hips, this was not going to be pretty.

"Where the hell were you all night?"

"I-"

"No I'm talking" she shot at him and he shut up and let her rant on. "There we were having a nice night out and then you just run off. I mean what am I meant to think, you just got up and leave. And then, you don't come back until 7:30 in the morning. Anything could have happened to you and you didn't even think to call me. Didn't occur to you that I might be worried?" she paused for a moment then realisation came across her features "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?"

"Is that where you were, fucking Haley? Was that like your little signal the way she just ran off?"

"Hannah! Don't talk about Haley like that" Nathan gritted out

"Why are you always defending her?"

"Because she's my wife dammit!" he shouted

"Only legally, she abandoned you Nathan, she doesn't deserve anything from you"

Silence enveloped them for a moment before Hannah spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" she asked again

"I was with Haley" he answered and Hannah scoffed

"Of course you were" she replied bitterly

"Her mom died, she needed me"

"I'm sorry about her mom, but she didn't need you she just needed someone"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair agitatedly and sighed.

"She did need me Hannah, and as much as I've been trying to deny it, I need her too."

"What?" Hannah squeaked

"I don't think I can be with you anymore" he spoke quietly looking at her for her reaction.

"Think?" she tried hopelessly

"I know, Hannah, she's my wife, the mother of my child" he paused "and the love of my life. I'm sorry that I led you on, I never did it intentionally I guess I was in denial about Haley"

"How can you still love her after she left you?" Hannah shrieked outraged

"It hurt that she left, I won't deny that but it didn't make me stop loving her"

"So you've been in love with someone else throughout our whole relationship?"

"I've been in love with her since I was 17 and I don't think that will ever change"

"God, you're such an ass. What was I? Just a temporary replacemet until she came back to you?"

"No. Our relationship was real but it's different now. Haley and I have history and we also have a son"

"Like you said how can you be sure it's even yours?"

"_Kyle _is mine, Haley wouldn't lie to me about that"

"How do you know? She kept him from you for 4 years"

"I just know"

"It's like she has a spell over you"

"Yeah it's called love, and I genuinally hope you find it with someone, someone who deserves you more than I do. You're a great person Hannah and I want you to find happiness"

"I'll pack my stuff and be gone by tonight"

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do Nathan." She said and she turned and made her way up the stairs. Nathan sighed, he hated that he'd hurt her but Haley was his destiny. Nathan quietly made his way out of the house and got in his car to go to Haley's.

* * *

He got to the front door and knocked and smiled when Kyle opened the door, but pulled him into a hug when he saw the miserable look on the boy's face and pulled him into a fierce hug. He felt Kyle's small arms tighten around his neck and lifted him off the ground as he stood. He looked up and saw Haley watching them from the foot of the stairs.

"Hey you" he smiled softly

"Hey" she said in a weak voice and he slowly walked over to her and with the arm that wasn't holding Kyle he pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Come with us, you look like you need a break"

He could see her struggling with not wanting to leave her father and Taylor at home alone.

"Just a few hours?"

"Okay" she agreed "Let me just get a coat"

Haley grabbed a coat and Nathan moved to put Kyle down but he felt him grab onto his shirt so he kept him up.

"Are you okay buddy?" Nathan asked

"Not really"

"why?" Nathan asked, he thought it would be better to get Kyle to tell him rather than assume he knew already.

"Because my mommy's sad and I can't make her feel better"

"No Kyle, you make her feel better than anything else"

"But she's sad because Grandma's gone"

"I know, we all are"

"I'm going to miss Grandma. She used to give me candy when mommy wasn't looking" the little boy said and giggled

"I'll miss your Grandma, but she'll always be with you, and you can visit her grave when you miss her"

"What's a grave?"

"When people die, like Grandma, they are put in a coffin, which is like a bed, and then the coffin is put in the grave in the ground and when you miss that person you can to their grave and talk to them"

"Really?

"Yeah"

Haley listened as Nathan consoled her son. He was a natural and knew exactly what to say and how to word it so Kyle would understand.

"You ready to go?" she interrupted once she heard their conversation come to an end.

"Yeah come on mama, Daddy is going to take us to lunch at the marks tree ducks"

"I think you mean the market street docks honey" she laughed lightly as they went out to Nathan's car.

Kyle's booster seat was still in the back so Nathan put him down in it and put on his safety belt before joining Haley in the front. Nathan started the car and they started to move, Kyle was chatting animatedly in the back and Nathan joined in his conversation. Haley just listened happily, she always hoped she would see this, Nathan and his child getting along. Nathan saw her smiling and took one hand off the steering wheel and linked it with hers. She shuffled slightly along the seat and leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Nathan continued his coversation with Kyle.

* * *

They wandered hand in hand down the market street docks and came to the restaurant where they had had their first date. Nathan motioned towards it and Haley smiled and the went in. They got a table and it wasn't long before a waiter took their order.

"Mommy, there's a play thing over there, can I go?"

"Sure sweetie, one of us will come and get you when you're dinner gets here." Haley said as he scampered off

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked

"My dad's not gotten up this morning, Taylor just sat on the sofa staring into space and he hasn't told me but Kyle's shaken up"

"That's not what I asked Hales"

She sighed "I'm better knowing you'll be here"

"I will" he said gripping her hand and pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Hannah's leaving tonight. I broke up with her and we had a massive fight, it wasn't pretty. You can smirk if you want Hales" he joked and she laughed

"What my husband breaks up with his girlfriend and I'm not supposed to be happy about that?" she said and they laughed.

They ate lunch and talked when Haley decided it was time to go home. When they got there Kyle went out the back to play and Nathan and Haley were sitting on a swinging chair in the yard. Nathan had his ams around Haley's waist and she was leaning into him as the seat rocked back and forth.

"You're amazing with Kyle, you know that? I heard you talking to him before we left." she smiled " he adores you

Nathan smiled and Haley turned around and he placed a soft kiss on her lips which slowly grew more passionate Nathan's tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she immediately granted-

"Yuck!" they were rudely iterrupted by a young boy and his aunt who winked mischieviously at them and Haley turned her face into Nathan's chest.

* * *

_i hope you guys liked it. please read and review!_


End file.
